


Feet

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir has weird height ideals.





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The door swings open a scant few seconds after he knocks, and Elrond doesn’t ask if Lindir was waiting right there in the hall for him. He knows that Lindir has been looking forward to this concert since Maglor’s posters first started popping up. Elrond secured tickets immediately. Lindir even bought a new outfit for it, and he looks absolutely spectacular in his tight jeans and maroon corseted top. His hair’s been meticulously braided—three separate sections working into one longer piece that drapes over one shoulder. He couldn’t be cuter if he tried.

Elrond feels thoroughly lucky. He asks, even though he can see the answer, “Ready?”

Lindir nods. The excitement’s all over his face, though it dissipates somewhat when he glances down at the small collection of shoes beside the radiator. He bites his bottom lip, then hesitantly steps into a pair of old flats. 

Curious, Elrond can’t help but ask, “You aren’t going to wear those new heels you just purchased? You seemed so excited to wear them out somewhere...” He’d been adorable in the store, profusely apologizing for making Elrond wait while he tried them on, though Elrond enjoyed every moment of watching his boyfriend play dress up. Lindir had loved the shoes so much that he wore them right out of the store. Sleek, black, and expensively made but vegan, they’d go perfect with Lindir’s current outfit. Not that Elrond cares much about that sort of thing. He’s happy with Lindir in anything. He only says anything because he knows _Lindir_ cares, and he wants Lindir to have a perfect evening. 

Lindir visibly pauses. He opens his mouth, then falls silent. Elrond’s seen that behaviour before and politely asks, “Please tell me, Lindir. I’m not going to judge you.” For some reason, Lindir always seems to fear that. 

Lindir glances away and sheepishly mumbles, “They make me too tall. Then we don’t fit as well when... when we... um...” He sucks in a breath, then finishes with, “kiss,” like it’s a dirty word. It’s terribly cute—Lindir’s extreme sense of propriety is one of his most endearing qualities. 

Elrond knows that Lindir is also quite particular about how he defies that propriety. Elrond knows what Lindir wants out of him. 

So he steps in and loops an arm around Lindir’s trim waist. He pulls Lindir tight against him, eliciting a hitch of breath. Then he bends Lindir down, dipping him as though in a dance, towers over him and brushes a chaste kiss across his lips. Lindir makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan. Elrond quietly promises, “We can make that work.”

Lindir’s so beautiful when he grins. Still lowered halfway to the floor, he pulls Elrond back for a second kiss, this one deeper. 

Then he straightens out and switches to his heels, blushing but smiling as Elrond leads him away.


End file.
